


All I Need (Stray Kids Gang AU)

by spearones (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gang Violence, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spearones
Summary: "Stay low and look after each other."And they did as told. Partially.(Stray Kids Gang AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Any characters mentioned in this fic other than that of the members of Stray Kids and GOT7 are all fictional.

Chan’s footsteps were soundless as he followed the man. The chase had led them to a large storage room. Seungmin’s voice buzzed in his earpiece.

“No cameras, no way out except for the way you came in.”

Chan hummed in response and kept walking. He could almost feel the panic coming from the other man in the room. He walked past storage shelf but leapt back as a gunshot sounded and Chan vaguely registered the dull thud of a bullet as it embedded itself into the wall behind him.

“Hyung.”

He ignored Seungmin’s hiss and crouched down, pulling out his own gun. He stepped out from his spot behind the shelf and found himself face to face with Kim Dongsung, leader of a small local gang with no name.

Dongsung pointed his gun to his chest and Chan mirrored the action. They stared at each other for a long second. Dongsung swallowed.

“Put it down.” 

Chan didn’t move. Dongsung raised his voice.

“Put it down now or I’ll s-shoot you.”

Chan couldn’t help but smirk as the other stuttered. The man’s face turned deep shade or red.

“Don’t laugh at me, I’ll kill you, you-”

Chan lunged towards him at an impossible speed. He slammed the butt of his pistol against Dongsung’s temple and the man went down. Chan kicked Dongsung’s gun away and planted his foot on his chest. Chan leaned downward towards him.“You were saying?”

Dongsung’s eyes burned with rage. “What do you want?”

Chan didn’t hesitate. “I want you out of here. Out of Seoul. I’m taking whatever territory you have.”

His eyes narrowed angrily. “And what makes you think that I’ll just hand it over?”

Chan pressed his foot down against Dongsung’s chest hard enough to bruise.

“I’m not asking.”

He raised his gun but Dongsung put his hands frantically.

“Wait wait wait, don’t do this. You’ll start a war.” His voice rose in anger, “Is that what you want boy? A war?”

Chan didn’t move. “It’s only a war if there are two sides fighting. I think it’s safe to say that you don’t have a side anymore. Not after tonight.”

Dongsung sneered, “Like you can talk. I know your numbers. I know you only have nine members in your entire gang. You won’t stand a chance. I bet my men have yours surrounded”

He almost sounded triumphant. Gunshots echoed outside the room. Then a different voice sounded in Chan’s ear. 

“All clear.” Changbin said. 

“Wait wait no,” Jisung called. Another gunshot, “Now we’re all clear.”

He could practically hear Changbin rolling his eyes. The thought of it made him smile.

“What are you grinning for?” Dongsung demanded, “You’re about to did and you wanna smile? Pathetic.”

“You were right.”

Dongsung blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I said, you were right.”

“About what?”

“I only have eight members. There’s nine of us in all.”

Chan’s eyes hardened. “But that’s all I need.”

He raised his gun. “And for the record,” He added,

“It only took three of us to take down all of your men.”

Dongsung, leader of a nameless gang, never got the chance to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO CONFUSED WITH ITALICS PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> If you wanna read with italics go to Tumblr because I don't know what I'm doing here.
> 
> https://spear-bean.tumblr.com/post/173418059129/masterlist

“Why is Felix screaming?” Changbin asked as they walked through the door.

Jisung opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by said screaming boy tackling him in a hug. “You’re late, why are you guys so late? Woojin-hyung is worried and Seungmin won’t get off his computer and-” His words came out in a jumbled rush.

Chan glanced over at Changbin with smile, “There’s your answer.” Changbin let out an amused ‘hmph’ as he watched Felix practically strangle Jisung in his death hug. As Chan walked farther on he heard the last bits of their conversation (“Are you gonna just stand there or can I get some help?” “Hm, no, I think I’m good.” “Seo Changbin, I swear to god-”).

Their place or residence wasn’t exactly what one might think, certainly not what would be expected of one of the top rising gangs of South Korea. It was a large warehouse and it was very apparent that nine males lived there despite the efforts of one Kim Woojin and one Kim Seungmin. Various styles of clothing lay in heaps on the floor or thrown over the backs of chairs, food wrappers lay abandoned on table surfaces, and stuffed animals were strewn every which way. Chan called this his ‘house.’ His ‘home’ was the eight other souls that dwelled within the ‘house.’

He was quickly stopped by Woojin. The other boy said nothing, just placed his hands firmly on Chan’s shoulders and scanned his body for any injuries. After he was satisfied that no harm had come to their leader he pulled Chan into a brief hug before moving on to find Jisung and Changbin to repeat the process. 

He heard the sound of running feet and quickly felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Jeongin, their youngest who was affectionately termed by all the members ‘the-most-precious-thing-on-earth-that-must-be-protected-at-all-costs.’

“Did the job go well?” Jeongin asked as they began to walk. He still hadn’t let go of Chan’s midsection and the older boy made no move to push him away. Instead he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “It was pretty good.” Jeongin hummed happily in response.

A moment later they heard voices. Loud voices. Annoyed voices.

“Hwang Hyunjin if you don’t let me go I will stab you.”

“Sure, Seungmin, you do that.”

“You-”

Jeongin detached himself from Chan to run up to the bickering pair. Chan missed him immediately.

“What’s going on?” Jeongin grinned brightly enough to outshine the sun.

The pair immediately froze at the sound of his voice. A low whistle brought them back to reality. Minho was leaning against the wall with an impressed look on his face. Only Jeongin could diffuse a possibly volatile situation like that with just a smile.

Seungmin whirled to face Chan. “He shut down my computer.” He pointed an accusatory finger towards Hyunjin who raised his hands as if to defend himself. “Not my fault, Woojin-hyung told me to come get you. Plus you’ve been on it all day, take a break or something.” 

Seungmin opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Felix who thankfully had brought his voice down to just a yell rather than the full on scream Chan had been greeted with earlier. “Woojin says-” “That’s hyung to you!” “Woojin-hyung says that the food is ready!”

Minho clapped a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder and smiled kindly. “He’s right, you know. Take a break sometimes. Live a little.” The boy shook his head before reaching out to grab Jeongin and tug him towards the kitchen. The remaining three shared a smile before following.

 

 

An hour later, the nine boys lay in various positions in their makeshift living space. Dinner had been served and cleaned, courtesy of Changbin (“Why is it always me cleaning up?”) There was a feeling of lazy contentment in the room.

“So,” Hyunjin leaned forward and clasped his hands together, “Everything is good? The gang?”

“Taken care of.” Jisung chimed. Hyunjin nodded. “Kim Dongsung?”

“Done with,” Chan replied.

The room was silent for a moment before Minho spoke, his words slow and careful. “So their territory, is it ours now?”

Their leader grinned, “All ours.”

His words were met with whoops and yells. They were doing it. Their name was rising rapidly throughout the streets of Seoul and this victory just added to it. They certainly weren’t a big group, not like their seniors. Yet.

Suddenly, Jisung launched himself across the room and tackled Felix yelling “Payback!” and soon everyone was piling on top of the duo that ended with Seungmin sitting on top of them all with a triumphant grin.

The pile shook with their laughter as they rolled off one another. They couldn’t help but smile. Sure, they were a rising gang and they each had some blood on their hands but tonight, none of that mattered. Tonight, they were kids.

 

 

Their sleeping arrangement, if it could even be called that, was odd but it worked. 

A pile of mattresses along with a various assortment of pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals lay in the farthest corner of the warehouse. There were smaller rooms in the warehouse that had previously served as bedrooms but one thing led to another and it ended with them all sleeping in a single space as one.

(This was largely due to the fact that practically all of them found it more comfortable to sleep curled up against another person and Woojin was tired of panicking when one of the boys was found missing from his bed only to turn up snuggled against someone else in their bed.)

Some nights they lay in a pile together and other nights they slept in groups of two or three. Tonight, it was the latter.

Seungmin’s head was buried against Woojin’s chest. Next to them, Changbin and Minho’s legs were tangled together comfortably. Jeongin’s back was curled tightly against Hyunjun’s front, the older had his arms firmly locked around the other boy. Chan lay on his back with Jisung’s head on his shoulder and Felix’s curled against his side. Their breaths matched one another’s almost perfectly. All was well.

They treasured nights like these. Peaceful nights. Nights that no one woke up from a nightmare screaming or crying. Nights that Woojin didn’t stay up to watch over someone who had been injured. Nights that Seungmin and Minho didn’t have to spend tapping away at their computers at frantic speeds. Nights that Changbin and Jisung didn’t have to spend planning strategies, cleaning guns, or both. Nights that Jeongin didn’t have to go scavenge for information in the darkest streets of Seoul. Nights that Hyunjin and Felix didn’t have to stay awake and serve as lookout on a high rooftop for fear of ambush. Nights that Chan didn’t have to worry if one of them wouldn’t make it to the next day. 

These rare nights led to peaceful mornings full of soft smiles and sleep tousled hair. Or they usually did.

Changbin was the first to wake up. He took a few seconds to blink up at the high ceiling before carefully untangling his legs from Minho’s, careful to not wake anyone else.

He walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. As he was drinking, he nearly choked in surprise. A small envelope lay on the same table where they had eaten the night before.

Changbin’s mind raced. They had locked the door last night when they had come in, the windows were always locked, the security system had been on, and even though Changbin wasn’t the fondest of cleaning after dinner, he was thorough. There had been no envelope on the table last night.

He carefully picked it up as if it were dangerous and opened it. He read the message once, twice, before racing out of the kitchen.

He skidded to a stop in front of Chan and shook him. “Hyung. Hyung wake up.”

His voice had been low but all of them were light sleepers, they had to be in order to survive. Soon, everyone was sitting up, still sleepy, but alert. 

Chan took the piece of paper from Changbin and read it. His brow furrowed.

“Well, what does it say?” Jisung prompted.

Chan shook his head and passed it to him. He read it out loud.

“Things are going bad. Stay low and look after each other” -Jaebum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIGURED OUT ITALICS

Everyone was fully awake now. Their eyes glanced around the room to each other’s before settling on Chan. The leader took a deep breath.

“Report. Anything you guys know, say it now.”

Woojin spoke first, “The convenience store down the street was robbed last night. They got away with some cash but that’s it.”

Minho frowned, “That doesn’t seem like enough for Jaebum-hyung to warn us though.”

“I know,” Woojin said, nodding grimly, “But camera footage showed the men wearing dark green gloves.”

“Kim Dongsung.” Seungmin breathed, “That is-  _ was _ his group’s trademark.”

“Their numbers  _ were _ lower than what we expected last night.” Jisung murmured.

“They were.” Chan agreed. “What are they doing so close to here though?”

Changbin spoke slowly, “I believe it’s a warning.”

Felix frowned, “What do you mean?”

He thought for a moment before answering; he always gathered his thoughts before speaking. “They want us to know that they still have members out there. That means there’s a good chance that they’re try to build themselves back up again.”

“And when they do,” Hyunjin realized, “They’ll target us. Because we’re the ones who took them out.”

“But that also means that they won’t be a threat for a while if they have to start again.” Jeongin said.

Chan nodded, “Jeongin’s right, we still have time before that becomes an issue. We just need to keep an eye for them. There’s no sense in tracking down every last member down. They should be pretty scattered as of right now.”

They all nodded slowly and moved on.

“There’s been more drug dealings on the outskirts of our territory lately.” Felix reported.

“Can it be traced back to a single source?” Jisung asked.

Felix shook his head, “From what I’ve seen, there’s only been a few dealings. We wouldn’t know if they came from on source unless we tailed each dealer for a few days to see.”

“Most major drug dealing happens on the other side of Seoul anyway.” Minho said, expression thoughtful.

Woojin nodded, “That’s true but that also means they could be trying to find new clients on this side of Seoul.”

Chan glanced at Felix, “Do you know if there’s been any definite dealings in our territory?” He shook his head, “I don’t know for sure.” Chan nodded, “We’ll deal with it if it gets too close. Keep a lookout for anything else like that.” 

They went on like this for some time. Reporting what they had found out in the past few days, discussing whether or not if would affect them, and then decided what to do about it. 

New graffiti in their territory that wasn’t theirs? Wash it off. (“But who’s gonna wash it?” “Rock paper scissors!”) A shooting happened down the street? Find out who did it and if they have the possibility of becoming a threat. On and on they went.

"Seungmin if you keep frowning like that then your face is gonna get stuck.” Jisung joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m trying to think,” He murmured, “I know I heard something… “ He got up and walked out of the room muttering to himself. He returned a moment later with his laptop. He opened it up and began to type. They waited.

“Here it is,” He faced the screen towards them, “A newspaper wrote about a woman who claimed to have escaped a human trafficking network.”

The room froze. They were a gang, sure, but they had certain codes and moral boundaries that they refused to cross. Human trafficking was one of those boundaries.

“Where?” Changbin asked.

“It’s not in our territory if that’s what you wanna know.” Seungmin said quickly. “We would’ve taken care of it by now if it was. It’s north of here, probably an hour give or take.”

Jeongin frowned, “That’s outside our territory though. Is there anything we can actually do to help?”

“It’s not our territory,” Chan realized, “It’s GOT7’s.”

GOT7 was one of the most successful gangs in Seoul. There was a boundary line separating their respective territories and both groups had agreed to not cross that line awhile back. The two groups had been friends since. Their leader, Im Jaebum, was the one who sent the warning message they found this morning. 

“But why warn us about something going on in their territory?” Woojin asked.

Chan thought for a moment, “I don’t know.” He admitted but he reached over and grabbed his phone, “But let’s try and find out.”

He dialled Jaebum’s number and waited.

The phone rang twice. “Hello?"

“Jaebum-hyung, hey, it’s me, Chan.”

“Channie-ah! What can I do for you?” 

Chan was very blunt, “Why did you leave that message for us?”

Jaebum was silent for a moment. “Don’t worry about it Chan. You need to stay out of this. It’s dangerous.”

“Everything we do is dangerous.”

The other man sighed, “I know. But you can’t-”

“Hyung,” Chan interrupted, “You know there’s human trafficking going on in your territory, right?”

“Yes,” He spoke slowly, “But we’re taking care of it, you and your boys don’t need to get involved.”

“How large of a scale is it at right now?”

“Can’t tell yet.”

Something in his voice set off warning signals in Chan’s brain.

“Hyung,” His words were careful, “What are you hiding?”

Jaebum didn’t speak for a long time. Chan wondered briefly if the other had hung up. “They’re moving closer to the boundary line we share but we’re doing everything we can to stop it before it crosses into your territory.”

“But if they come into our territory then we can help you get rid of them.”

“Chan,” Jaebum’s voice was low, “I don’t want them near you and your group. They’re bad people, dangerous people. I know what you guys deal with on a day to day basis but listen to me when I say that I don’t want Stray Kids to get involved with this. You’re too young.”

_ You’re too young. _

“Are they,” Chan hesitated, “Are they targeting children?”

He heard the other man sigh after a slight pause, “Yes. Their primary targets are children and teens."

Chan’s mind whirled. He was the second oldest in their group and only four of them in all were legally adults and Changbin just barely. The rest of them were still technically kids.

He swallowed and decided, “We’ll stay clear for now.”

“Good, good, thank you.” He sounded audibly relieved.

“But,” Chan continued, “We won’t hesitate to step in if it crosses the boundary.”

“And I won’t stop you if you do but let’s hope if doesn’t come to that.”

“And Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“What else are you not telling me."

A pause.

“Nothing you need to worry about Channie-ah.”

The line went dead.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey come yell at me on Tumblr @spear-bean


	4. Chapter 4

Chan set his phone down and looked at his members. They hadn’t heard exactly what Jaebum had said but they all had a general idea of what was going on. 

After a moment, Chan spoke, “We won’t get directly involved unless it crosses over. For now, keep a lookout.”

They nodded and began to disperse.

“Come on,” Minho pulled Seungmin to his feet, “Let’s go see if there’s any more information on this.”

“Me, Hyunjin, and Jisung will run a perimeter check today.” Felix called and they were gone.

“We’re low on medicine and some supplies,” Woojin said, “I’m going out.”

“I’ll go with you.” Chimed Jeongin as he stood up,

Chan glanced at Changbin, “We need to have a plan in case something happen.”

The other boy nodded, “Let’s see if Seungmin and Minho-hyung have anything yet.”

_____________________

Seungmin and Minho were in the basement of the warehouse. They both sat behind several monitors each. Their screens displayed news articles and documents full of notes. TVs hanging on the walls showed the reporters of various news networks. There was a huge table with nine chairs set up in the middle of the room that was covered in papers. A large bulletin board hung on the far wall displayed important news articles and the activities of other gangs. This is where they gathered information and planned everything they did.

This room was also considered the black hole of their home because there had been several occasions that a member would stay here for an insane amount of time to work. Said member was almost always dragged out into the real world either by Woojin or Minho.

“Anything?” Chan asked, walking in. Changbin followed behind him.

“Nothing we didn’t already know.” Seungmin replied.

Changbin sat down behind a computer and began to pull up live footage of the cameras they had placed in a few areas throughout the territory. He scrolled through each one for a few minutes before standing up again. His expression was dark.

“What is it?” Chan asked, “You’re irritated. Why?”

The other boy didn’t say anything for a while. Seungmin and Minho turned to face him as well. After a moment, he spoke, “Why wouldn’t he tell us?”

“He?” Minho asked, “Jaebum-hyung?” Changbin nodded.

“I was wondering about that too.” Seungmin admitted.

Chan didn’t immediately answer. “I don’t know.” He said finally. “There’s a lot about this that I wish we knew more about.”

“But we can’t do anything unless we go into GOT7’s territory or they come into ours.” Changbin muttered. Chan nodded.

“And about that,” Minho said, leaning forward in his chair.

“About what?”

“We haven't been able to find out who exactly is in charge of all this.”

Seungmin nodded in agreement, “The only report of any human trafficking done in Seoul recently is what I already showed you. The only other info we have is what Jaebum-hyung told you. Whoever's in charge, they’re keeping doing a good job at keeping a low profile.”

“So, there’s nothing?”

He nodded grimly, “Nothing.”

Suddenly, a door slammed upstairs.

“GUYS, GET OUT HERE.”

The four boys frantically jumped to their feet and ran up the stairs back to the ground floor. They were met with the lookout group that had gone out earlier. Jisung, the one who had yelled for them, was doubled over panting. Hyunjin was bent over with his hands on his knees and Felix was kneeling on the ground.

Chan looked over them fearfully. They looked like they had been and a fight but they only had a few cuts and bruises, why would Jisung yell like that?

“What happened?” Minho demanded, grabbing Jisung’s shoulder. Changbin pulled Felix back to his feet as Chan righted Hyunjin and Seungmin disappeared for a minute only to return with a few water bottles. The three took them gratefully. After drinking, Hyunjin spoke, voice still raspy:

“Someone tried to kidnap us."


	5. Chapter 5

All the air seemed to sucked out of the room. No one said anything. Chan glanced at Jisung and Felix. They both nodded. 

“He’s right.” Felix said, voice still hoarse.

Minho began to walk away, “I’m gonna call Woojin-hyung,” He called. Changbin nodded in agreement, “He and Jeongin don’t need to be out right now.”

“And we need to talk,” Chan added, “We need to hear everything.”

 

_______________________________

 

_ “That must the grafiti we were talking about earlier.” Jisung said, pointing to the spray painted scrawl. _

_ Felix squinted at it, “ _ Get ready at the start line _.” He read, “What start line?” Jisung shrugged, “No clue.” _

_ “You guys coming?” Hyunjin called from ahead. The other two rushed to catch up. _

_ The streets were busy but no one paid attention to the boys. To them, they just looked like three teenagers roaming around and they played their part well: laughing and chatting as they walked. _

_ “There’s a drug dealer hiding out in that back alley.” Hyunjin said, grinning at Felix. The other boy laughed loudly, as if he had been told a joke but his eyes were cool. His message was clear:  _ “Let’s deal with this now. _ ” _

_ Jisung laughed along with him as he sat down on a street bench, gesturing for the others to join him. They stayed for awhile and waited, still talking and laughing loudly, until they saw a middle-aged man walk past them and duck quickly into the alleyway. They stood and followed. _

_ “This isn’t the price we agreed on!” The man whispered harshly. The dealer shrugged, indifferent, “You got a choice: pay the price or you don’t get anything.” The man sighed heavily before reaching for his wallet. _

_ “How’s it going, gentlemen.” Jisung called, voice smooth. Hyunjin stepped up beside him, head held high in practiced arrogance. Felix stood on his other side, expression cool. They had dropped their boy-like facade in an instant. _

_ The dealer froze and the man began to sputter, “W-who are you? Get out of here! This is none of your business!” The dealer’s eyes widened in recognition and he began to shush him hurriedly, “Don’t you know who they are.” He whispered urgently. The man sneered, “Yeah, they’re a bunch of kids who are gonna pay if they don’t get the hell out of here.” _

_ “You’re the one who should be leaving,” called Hyunjin, “You don’t have permission to be selling drugs here.” _

_ “Who says I need permission?” He yelled, face turning an ugly shade of red. _

_ Felix smirked, “Stray Kids. Stray Kids says you don’t have permission” _

_ His eyes widened in realization. “No way,” he whispered, suddenly afraid, “Y-you guys are  _ children _. There’s no way you’re apart of a gang.” _

_ “I mean, if we’re being technical, we do have the word ‘kids’ in our name.” Jisung pointed out. Felix high-fived him. _

_ The man shook his head. “No way.” He murmured, “There’s no way.” _

_ Then, a switch flipped and he stood up straight and grinned wickedly, no trace of the previous fear The boys stiffened. Something wasn’t right. _

_ “There’s no way,” he chuckled, “That I’ve got three of you at once.” He let out a piercing whistle and suddenly the alleyway flooded with more men. _

_ The drug dealer cowered in fear. “W-what’s g-going on.” _

_ The man sneered, “You’ve served your purpose. Get out of my sight.” He scurried away. _

_ The boys moved closer together, tensing, getting ready to fight. _

_ “I,” the man began, “Am Lee Youngwoo.” _

_ “Are you the human trafficker?” Felix growled, voice even lower than usual. _

_ Youngwoo grinned, “I prefer the term ‘businessman.’ My work simply involves people. It involves  _ you _ now.” He snapped his fingers, and his men lunged. _

_ The three threw themselves into the fight, not hesitating for a second. _

_ Felix ducked and wove through the throng of bodies, arms and legs reaching out quickly to jab and trip. His blows didn’t do much to knock them down but it did make them lose their balance. Jisung moved directly behind him in the confusion, fist smashing into people’s heads and torsos; his blows were the ones that knocked them over as if they were nothing. Hyunjin grabbed everyone Jisung missed by their collars and threw them forcefully into their colleagues to knock them down. _

_ Their strategy was extremely effective and soon, half the group was on the ground, groaning in various states of pain. Youngwoo was boiling. _

_ Suddenly, one of the men grabbed Felix’s arm as it struck out and he held fast. Like sharks attracted to blood, the men turned and focus their attack on Felix. He was lost under the swarm of bodies. _

_ Hyunjin and Jisung immediately began trying to tear the men off. The others took advantage of the situation and dragged both of them away, trapping their arms behind them. _

_ The mass of men slowly moved away. Felix lay on the ground, unmoving. _

_ Youngwoo glared at his men, “Took you long enough.” A good portion of them were still on the ground. _

_ “Come on.” He yelled and he began to walk away. Two men bent over to lift up Felix. Suddenly, he sprung to life and danced away from the men closest to him before tackling the ones holding Hyunjin. They quickly used the brief moment of chaos to grab Jisung and forcefully tear him away from the men holding him, _

_ Then, they ran. _

_ Felix stumbled, body giving away, the brief moment of adrenaline gone. Hyunjin quickly bent down and scooped the boy into his arms and kept running. _

_ Jisung led them through the back streets. “We need to lose them!” He yelled back. _

_ The men sounded close. The turned a corner and Jisung skidded to a stop. Hyunjin began to slow down beside him but Jisung shoved him. “Run, take Felix and keep going. I’ll catch up.” _

_ Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest but Jisung pushed him with so much force that he almost dropped Felix. “Go!” So he ran. _

_ He turned back once to see Jisung running in the opposite direction. Almost all of their pursuers were following him but a few were still sprinting after him and Felix. _

 

_ He ran and didn’t look back again. _

 

_________________________________

 

“We ran into each other again farther in the back streets.” Jisung said,

Hyunjin nodded, “We had already lost the few following us and Felix was able to move again.”

“So we kept running,” Felix said. Minho and Chan were working quickly to bandage and clean Any visible injures. He was going to be sore for days.

“We came back here once we were sure we lost them all.” Jisung finished.

Chan and Minho had just finished when Woojin sprinted in, Jeongin following closely behind. His eyes immediately zoned in on Felix and he was by his side in an instant.

“Anything major?” He asked as he gently patted down Felix’s sides, searching for anymore injuries. “Not that we can tell.” Chan murmured, “Maybe some bruised ribs. I don’t know.”

“What happened?” Asked Jeongin in a small voice. He looked around fearfully. Changbin wrapped an arm around him reassuringly.

They told Woojin and Jeongin what happened. By then, Woojin was done checking over Felix. “Nothing too bad.” He sighed in relief, “Don’t try anything too physical for the next few days though.” He nodded.

Chan glanced over to Seungmin. “Anything?” He had been frantically searching for any information on Lee Youngwoo. He shook his head. “Nothing we can use. He’s the owner of a small business but there’s nothing here to suggest that he’s a human trafficker.”

“He wants us to find him.”

Everyone turned to face Changbin.

He looked up at them. “He wouldn’t have introduced himself otherwise. He  _ wants _ us to go after him.”

“But why?” Minho asked.

“Because he wants all of us. You heard what he said. He couldn’t believe his luck when he realized he had Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix all in the same place at once. He wants us to find him. He’s setting a trap.”

Chan sighed, “Changbin’s right. But now we know he’s in our territory and we have free reign to move against him. Plus,” he added, “I’m not letting anyone get away with hurting any of you.” His eyes flickered briefly to Felix who was leaning against Woojin, head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Changbin nodded; he was glancing at Felix as well. “We need to do something yes, but we need to be careful as well.”

“What exactly do we do then?” Jisung asked.

“Well,” Jeongin hesitated, “I have an idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

“ _ No _ .” Chan jumped to his feet, “I know what you’re gonna say and the answer is  _ no _ .”

“You didn’t even listen!” Jeongin fired back.

Woojin, sensing the danger in arguing, raised his hands and motioned for both of them to settle down. “Chan,” he said, voice low, calming, “We need to hear what Jeongin has to say; we need options. And Jeongin,” he added, “We need to stay safe. If you’re idea is too dangerous then we can’t. We need to look after each other. We need to stay safe.” They both nodded.

“What was your idea?” Minho asked, voice cautious. Jeongin sat up a little taller.

“Bait them.”

“With what?” Hyunjin asked.

“With us.”

“And how do you think we should bait them?”

Jeongin hesitated, “They’re already looking for us, right? What if we go out and let them find us. They’ll try to take us, yeah? But then we’d be prepared to take them on. Maybe capture one of them and try to get some more information.”

“It’s dangerous.” Chan said, eyes full of worry.

“But,” Changbin cut in, “It’s not a bad idea. Especially if we play out cards right and have a plan.”

“And what would out plan be?” Asked Woojin.

Changbin frowned, mind whirling. “Keep to one area. Have one of us act as bait. Put Hyunjin and Felix on a rooftop as lookouts. Seungmin and Minho-hyung can watch out for us through the camera system. The rest of us can be on the hiding in alleys or acting as normal people close by in case a fight does break out. And if all else fails, Hyunjin can start sniping them off.” He glanced to Chan to see if he approved.

He paused for a moment then sighed. “I don’t fully like this idea but Changbin’s plan seems soundproof. But,” he added, “If we do it, I’m the bait. I can’t let one of you risk yourselves like that.”

One by one, they nodded and agreed to the plan.

“Besides,” Jisung said, trying to smile, “If this works out, being bait won’t be too dangerous. You’ll have the rest of us there to back you up.”

“When do we start preparing?” Seungmin asked.

Chan didn’t hesitate, “Now.”

 

___________________________

 

“Everyone is in position.” Minho’s voice sounded in Chan’s earpiece.

Chan didn’t say anything. He walked down the street, dressed casually. He passed by Changbin, scrolling through his phone and sitting against a building, the hood of his black jacket pulled low over his face. They didn’t even glance at each other.

They were close to the northern border of their territory, the one they shared with GOT7. They hadn’t heard from the older group since their call with Jaebum. Chan suspected that he knew that Stray Kids were working against Youngwoo’s business but there wasn’t anything he could do to stop Chan and his boys from fighting back.

“Movement in the alley directly to your left.” Felix said in his ear. He had recovered quickly but still had orders to stick with Hyunjin on the rooftops once things went down.

Chan stopped in front of the alley Felix specified. He stepped to the side and pulled out his phone and began tapping as if answering a text and sure enough, a pair of arms reached out and grabbed hold of his arm and started to pull him into the dark alley. Chan pulled back.

A man dressed in all black stumbled onto the concrete. He gave a shout and more men spilled onto the street and began to surround Chan. A gunshot made them freeze. Except for one, he slumped to the ground, dead.

People began to scream and run. Changbin stood in the midst of them, pistol aimed directly where the man had stood just moments earlier.

Jsiung took advantage of the shock Changbin caused to throw himself into the mass, arms swinging viciously. Chan pulled out his own pistol and began to smash the butt of it into people’s heads. He vaguely registered Changbin entering the fray and doing the same.

“You’re facing a few less than what we did earlier so this should be easy.” Hyunjin’s voice sounded in their ears.  

“Remember, you need to grab one of them and bring them back so we can question them. Woojin-hyung and Jeongin are driving to your location now.” Seungmin said.

”I’ll be there in three minutes.” Woojin said, “Be ready to get in and go.”

“Me and Jinnie will meet up with you back home once everything clears.” Felix added.

They didn’t stand a chance and Chan heard the distant wail of sirens by the time Jisung slammed the last one to the ground. Woojin’s van screeched up beside them. He slammed a door open. “Please tell me at least one of them is alive.”

Chan and Jisung threw one of the men that was only knocked out into the van before following. Changbin jumped in behind them and shut the door. Woojin slammed his foot against the pedal and they screeched off, leaving a pile of bodies behind them.

Jeongin turned to face them from the passenger seat. “Is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?”

Chan, Changbin, and Jisung quickly glanced over each other. “Nope!” Jisung grinned triumphantly.

Woojin wove expertly through traffic and they soon made it back home. The man they had taken was still knocked out so Chan and Woojin wrestled his dead weight inside and into the basement where Minho and Seungmin were waiting.

“Hyunjin and Felix are on the way back.” Minho said as a way of greeting when they walked in. Seungmin dragged a chair and a coil of rope to them and they secured their prisoner.

He was perhaps in his 30s and an ugly bruise was forming on the side of his head from where one of them had struck him. Jisung started tapping his face. Seungmin smacked his arm, “Stop that.” He snapped. “But look!” Jisung pointed, “He’s waking up.”

He stirred to life and opened his eyes groggily. He looked around in shock before trying to force his body out of his bindings.

“Who are you? W-what do you want from me?” He stammered, voice panicky.

Chan held his hands up in an attempted to calm him. “We just have a few questions we want answered. We’ll let you go if you cooperate.”

He began to shake his head frantically, “I c-can’t. H-he’ll k-kill my family.”

Seungmin frowned, “Who’s going to kill your family?” He kept shaking his head.

Chan bent down so he was eye level with him. “If you answer our questions then we can stop anything from happening to your family.” His voice was calm, soothing. It was the same voice he used to calm one of the boys down after a nightmare.

“P-promise me. Promise me that nothing will happen to my family. To my kids.” He still looked terrified.

Chan shook his head. “I’m sorry but I can’t promise anything but if you tell me what you know, this will help them.”

Slowly, he nodded. “Alright, what do you wanna know?”

Minho stepped forward. “What’s your name?”

“Yoo Joonmyung.”

“Alright Joonmyung-ssi, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a mechanic. I fix cars.”

Minho frowned but nodded, “How old are your children?

He hesitated before answering, “My son, Eunhyung, is 11. My daughter, Eunmi, is 8.”

Minho glanced at Chan.  _ This doesn’t make sense _ . Chan motioned for him to continue.

“Joonmyung-ssi, why did you attack my friend earlier.”

Joonmyung lowered his head in shame, “I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t want to but,” his voice broke, “He threatened my children.”

He spoke cautiously, “Who, Joonmyung-ssi, threatened your children?

He shook his head, “I don’t know, I don’t know his name or who he is. But he’s threatening my children. Said he would stop if we brought him,” he nodded towards Chan, “To him. Please, you must stop him.”

Minho nodded, “We’ll do our best but we have a few more questions. Do you know a man named Lee Youngwoo?”

Joonmyung thought for a moment before nodding slowly, “I do know a Youngwoo. He comes to my shop occasionally for car repairs. He was always so kind to my Eunhyung and my Eunmi.” He sighed sadly before glancing up at them again. “Why?”

Minho glanced at Chan again and their leader slowly stepped forward. “Joonmyung-ssi, do you know what Youngwoo-ssi does for a living?”

He frowned, “No, I don’t.”

“Joonmyung-ssi, Lee Youngwoo is a human trafficker. He specializes in trafficking teens and children.”

Joonmyung froze before breaking down. “Y-you have to help me, I c-can’t let him take my children, they’re too young. Too young.”

Chan motioned to Jisung, “Untie him. Seungmin, find a way to get him and his children out of Seoul without anyone noticing.” They nodded and got to work.

“Thank you.” Joonmyung sobbed, “Thank you so much.”

“One more question,” Minho called as Joonmyung stood from his chair, “Do you know if there are any other men that have families or kids that are in danger as well?”

He shook his head, “I don’t, I’m sorry. I’ve  never met any of those men before today.”

Chan nodded before turning to face the others, “This isn’t what I expected.”

Changbin frowned, “Yeah, but now we know how Youngwoo works.”

Minho nodded, “He’s forcing normal men do his dirty work and he threatens their families to keep them in line.”

“Twisted.” Woojin muttered.

“What do we do now?” Jeongin asked.

Chan opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the sound of gunshots.

Minho’s phone began to ring. “Hyunjin-ah, what’s going on?” His face went pale but he nodded and passed the phone to Chan.

“What is it?”

“Hyung, they followed you. I don’t know how but they found you. They’re trying to break through the door.”

Chan heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. He took a deep breath. “Where are you and Felix?”

“Hiding behind a building across the street. We can see them trying to get through.”

“Alright. Stay there until I say. Don’t move.”

“Okay hyung, see you soon.” He hung up.

He turned to face the others. “They followed us and are trying to get in. Seungmin, Jeongin, stay down here with Joonmyung-ssi. The rest of us will try to take care of things upstairs. Be ready to shoot if they make it past us. We’ll do everything we can to keep that from happening but be prepared.” They nodded.

He motioned for the others to follow him up the stairs. They spread out across the room and pulled out their respective guns.

They kept beating at the door over and over again. It shuddered and creaked violently under each blow. They tensed and it burst open and a flood of men poured into their home.

They took aim, and fired.


	7. Chapter 7

They quickly discovered that their enemy had brought guns as well. 

Chan leaned out from the doorway that led to the kitchen, aimed, and fired before ducking back as bullets flew past him. He glanced around the room. Woojin and Minho had overturned one of their couches and were springing up to shoot and back down again to cover. He couldn’t spot Jisung or Changbin from where he was.

Suddenly, a window somewhere to their right shattered open and glass flew everywhere. A single bullet flew through the air and one of their enemies crumpled to the ground, dead. Only Hyunjin could have made a shot like that.

Chan found Changbin and made eye contact with him. The other boy was crouched within a door frame on the opposite end of the warehouse, same as Chan. He tapped his left ear and Chan reached into his pocket and fumbled for his earpiece.

Felix was speaking quickly, “-the rooftop a few buildings down. Hyunjin says he’ll cover you as best he can. There are more men entering the building;  _ be careful _ , they’re all armed.”

“Jisung,” Minho sounded confused, “Where the hell are you?”

“On the roof.” Jisung replied, sounding much happier than he should. “I’m taking out as many as I can before they get inside.”

“He’s not even joking,” Felix whistled, “He’s actually on the roof.”

“I’d laugh if I weren’t being shot at right now.” muttered Changbin.

“And no one’s gonna question how he got on the roof?” Seungmin sounded like he was trying to not laugh.

“It’s Jisung,” Chan couldn’t help but smile, “Don’t question it, just roll with it and be thankful he’s on our side and not theirs.”

“See! Someone appreciates me!” Jisung cried, triumphant.

“Jisung, sweetheart, we all appreciate you but please don’t fall off the roof.” Woojin sighed heavily.

“I won’t! Not on purpose at least.”

Woojin sighed again.

“ _ Shit _ .” Felix breathed, “They saw me and Hyunjin. They’re shooting at us.”

“Hold on,” Jisung said, “I’ll take them out just give me a minute.”

“Get down and stay low.” Chan ordered.

It remained this way for some time. Whatever high number of men their enemy had, Stray Kids made up for it in speed and skill. Soon, the floor was covered in blood and bodies.

“Are we getting anywhere?” Minho sounded annoyed.

“Slowly, yes.” Jisung had re-joined them inside and was sharing Changbin’s door frame.

“Jeongin-ah, Seungmin-ah, are you two alright down there?” Woojin asked.

“We’re fine hyung. Joonmyung-ssi is doing okay too.” Jeongin replied, voice bright despite their situation, “Do you guys need any help?”

“No, it’s alright, Just stay there for now.”

“Okay.”

Suddenly, the enemy stopped firing their guns.

The boys glanced at each other, momentarily confused.

Then, Lee Youngwoo walked through the door.

Five guns were immediately aimed at him but he raised his hands in surrender.

“Let’s wait a moment, shall we?” He smiled. “I didn’t come to fight. Why don’t we have a talk instead.” He waved and all of his men lowered their guns. Stray Kids however, did not.

Still, Youngwoo smiled. “Alright, fine then.” He waved again and his men slowly filed out of the building. “How’s that?”

They didn’t move. “I just want to talk.” He called.

“Bullshit.” Minho muttered quietly, his voice sounded through their earpieces.

“What do you want?” Chan called, voice clear. He still didn’t move from his place.

“Simple, I want my man back.” Youngwoo replied, voice smooth, “Give him to me and I’ll leave.”

“Lemme repeat what Minho-hyung said.” growled Changbin, “Bullshit.”

“We won’t give him to you.” Chan said, loud enough for him to hear, “Get out of here.”

Youngwoo’s grin turned sinister.

“I thought you might say that.”

Then, they heard it, from far off. A gunshot.

The next thing they heard was Changbin’s body hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't kill me :')))
> 
> I posted my current fic "Control" (Stray Kids Power AU) as well, would you mind giving it a read? :D


	8. Chapter 8

“I have six more snipers aimed at each of you, including the two outside. I give the word, and it’s over for all of you.”

Chan had abandoned all caution. He sprinted across the room and knelt down next to Changbin.

“He’s not breathing.” Jisung whispered, panicking. He was desperately trying to staunch the wound. Blood seeped from in between his fingers. “Hyung, he’s not breathing.” Chan pressed his ear against his chest. He heard his heart fluttering but just barely.

The bullet had landed in his right side, just below the ribcage. A small puddle of blood was already forming on the ground.

Chan tapped his face several times. “Changbin, Binnie, wake up, come on, please, wake up.” The boy didn’t move.

Woojin knelt down next to Jisung. His face was white as a ghost. “We need to put pressure on it.” He muttered, instincts kicking in. This wasn’t the first time on of them had been shot but it had never been this bad. Chan tore his jacket off and handed it to Woojin. He traded positions with Jisung and pressed down on the word, hard. Minho had moved to stand in front of the group, his gun still aimed at Youngwoo. His arm was shaking.

“Hyung,” Jeongin’s voice sounded small and far away, “Hyung what happened?”

“Stay downstairs.” Jisung whispered, “Stay downstairs.”

Somehow, Youngwoo heard. “Downstairs hm?”

He whistled and a few of his men returned. “Search the building,” he ordered, “Find him.”

“No!” Jisung yelled, but it was too late. They had already gone.

Two men each dragged Seungmin, Jeongin, and Joonmyung to the ground floor. They held onto the elder but Jeongin and Seungmin were thrown harshly to the ground. At the same time, a group of men dragged Felix and Hyunjin inside. They were thrown to the ground as well. Their eyes widened when they saw what had happened. Changbin still hadn’t responded.

The men holding Joonmyung forced him to stand in front of Youngwoo. He frowned. “I told you what would happen if you failed.” Joonmyung said nothing. Youngwoo glared at him and jerked his head and he was forced outside.

Youngwoo turned again to face Stray Kids, expression pleasant once again. His eyes settled on Chan.

“You must be Bang Chan, the leader of Stray Kids. The pleasure is mine.”

Chan only glared at him. “You got what you wanted. Get out. Leave.”

Youngwoo still smiled. “Oh, that deal only stood if you listened to me the first time.”

His men took aim.

“Kill them.”

Gunshots echoed throughout the room.

Every enemy in the room dropped to the floor, dead. Only Youngwoo remained standing.

Im Jaebum walked through the door, gun out and pointed straight at Youngwoo. The rest of his group followed behind him. They spread throughout the room and stood protectively in front of Stray Kids.

GOT7, one of the biggest gangs in all of Seoul, had arrived.

And they were furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST
> 
> BEAR WITH ME OKAY
> 
> (also if you don't hate me because of the last two chapters (or even if you do hate me) come yell at me on tumblr @spear-bean I swear I'm a decent person)


	9. Chapter 9

Youngwoo glared at Jaebum. “You have no business being here.”

“Wrong,” He snapped, “This started in GOT7’s territory so your fight is with us. Leave Stray Kids out of it.”

Youngwoo gave a sidelong glance at Chan who was still cradling Changbin’s head in his lap, at Woojin who was still desperately trying to stop the blood. Jinyoung and Bambam were kneeling down next to them and trying to help. He smirked, “You can’t protect these kids from the world, they'll have to deal with the pain and horror sooner or later. Might as well be now.”

Jaebum’s gun clicked, “Time’s up.”

Youngwoo moved quickly and pulled out his own gun. He fired at Jaebum who dove to the side and he sprinted out as Jaebum fumbled for his gun. Youngwoo was gone in an instant.

“Damnit!” Jackson yelled. He started to run after Youngwoo but Jaebum held up a hand to stop him. “Later, Jackson.” His gaze settled on Stray Kids, “We’re needed here.”

“Wake up Bin.” Chan kept calling his name softly, hoping against all odds that he would hear him and open his eyes.

Jaebum kneeled down next to him and placed his hand on Chan’s shoulder comfortingly. “Mark, call an ambulance.” He nodded and pulled out his phone.

Youngjae’s brow furrowed. “Couldn’t they get arrested? Us too?”

Jaebum shook his head, “We’re beyond that now, he’s gonna die if we don’t get him to a hospital. Besides,” He looked around at the boys with no small sense of pride, “You’ve all done well in covering your tracks. The police shouldn’t have enough evidence to arrest you. We can pay them off if they try anything, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done it.”

Mark slid his phone back into his pocket, “They’re on the way.” Jaebum nodded and turned to Chan, “Let me handle the police when they arrive. I’ll make sure they don’t mess with you guys.” Chan could only nod.

Woojin’s hands were shaking. It wasn’t because of the blood, he was used to that. It was because one of his friends, _ one of his brothers _ , was on the ground and bleeding out. “Is anyone else hurt?” He called softly. They shook their heads.

Sirens wailed outside. A pair of men rushed in with a gurney. A group of paramedics and policemen followed closely behind. Jaebum rose to his feet to meet them.

“Back away!” One yelled.

They moved and the paramedics loaded Changbin’s body onto a stretcher before placing him on the gurney and wheeling him outside His head lolled side to side. The sirens outside began to wail again but soon faded away.

Jinyoung walked up beside Chan. “We’ll drive you all to the hospital as soon as Jaebum is done talking to the police.” He nodded.

Chan glanced at his group, their worry and fear was almost tangible. Minho gripped Seungmin’s hand tightly within his own. Hyunjin was wiping a tear from Jeongin’s face. Jisung stood with his head bowed low, bloody hands stuffed deep inside his pockets. Woojin was desperately trying to wipe the blood from his hands onto his pants but it was no use; his hands were stained. Felix’s eyes shone with unshed tears. He gathered them together and they held onto each other until Yugyeom walked over and motioned for them. It was time to leave. They walked to the cars still parked outside.

Bambam, Chan’s old friend, came to walk beside him. “Holding up?” He asked quietly. Chan just shook his head, “I don’t think I am.” He replied, voice barely audibly. Bambam patted his arm, “He’ll be alright,” he murmured, “I’ve seen Changbin fight; we all have. He won’t go down easily.” Chan could only nod.

They car ride to the hospital was silent. Jaebum met them inside. “He’s in surgery right now. That’s all we know.” They just nodded, still too numb to do anything else.

They were taken to a waiting room. The minutes dragged on and on for what felt like forever. The only sounds were the occasional murmurs of comfort, Minho’s restless pacing, and their own thoughts.

Finally, hours later, a nurse walked in. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet. She smiled.

“You got him here just in time. It was rough at first but the immediate danger has passed. Recovery will be slow but as of right now, we are certain: he’s going to be alright.”

Felix burst into tears. Woojin wrapped his arms around him and he murmured “thank god, thank god, thank god,” over and over again into his chest. Chan took a deep breath in and out. Jaebum smiled softly in relief. Small conversations began to pick up throughout the room.

“Can we see him?” Jeongin asked the nurse.

“I’ll ask.” She ducked out of the room.

Chan walked over to Jaebum, “Thank you. Thank you so much.” That’s all he could manage to say before his voice broke and tears silently began to roll down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with a small laugh, “Sorry.”

Jaebum smiled kindly, “It’s okay to cry, Channie-ah.” And finally, Chan could smile again.

The nurse walked back in and nodded. “Yes, you may see him.”

Jaebum shoved him gently towards the door, “We’ll wait here for you here.” Chan grabbed hold of Woojin’s hand and squeezed it tightly as the boys followed the nurse down the halls of the hospital. He could hear the others talking excitedly among themselves in hushed whispers. They stopped in front of a door and the nurse opened it and gestured for them to go inside.

Changbin lay on a bed in a clean pair of clothes that weren’t red with blood. His chest rose and fell peacefully. A heart monitor beeped at a normal pace to the side. An IV dripped slowly into his arm. An oxygen mask covered the lower half of his face.

But he was there.

He was alright.

He was alive.

They surrounded his bed. It almost felt unreal.

“We’re not sure when he’ll wake up.” the nurse said quietly. They had almost forgotten that she was there, “He’s on a lot of pain meds though so he may not be at one hundred percent there when he wakes up.” They nodded and she smiled again, “I’ll let you all have a moment.” The door closed soundlessly behind her.

They stood there, watching him silently.

“He’d probably be telling us to go away.” They laughed quietly at Minho.

“He’d tell us we were idiots for worrying about him.” said Hyunjin.

“Then he’s the idiot if he thought that we wouldn’t worry about him.” Woojin replied followed by a chorus of “Yes!”

Jisung slowly reached out and poked his cheekbone. Seungmin swatted his arm away, “Stop poking people!”

“But it  _ always _ works!” He cried out in defense.

“It’s rude!”

“But look!”

And slowly, Changbin’s eyes blinked open and looked around. He smiled softly at them.

“Hey.”


	10. Chapter 10

They stayed with GOT7 the first few days after Changbin was released from the hospital. He was recovering well and was able to move almost normally. This didn’t stop the boys from watching after him closely, much to his annoyance (“No don’t life that!”, “Here, let me get that for you.”, “You don’t need to be standing up, go rest.”). He still loved them though.

They moved back to their own home later on. Jaebum stopped Chan before they left, “I guess Youngwoo is our shared problem now.” The younger leader nodded. “He is.”  


“We’ll keep a watch out for him. For now, go home and rest, let Changbin recover fully. Then we can talk about taking him on. We shouldn’t have to worry too much. He’s gonna want to keep his head low for a little while. Still, I want us to attack him first this time instead of him attacking us.”  


Chan nodded again, “Good idea.” He held out his hand, “Together?”  


Jaebum took it and they grasped each other’s hands.  


“Together.”  


____________________________  


Thankfully, Changbin was able to recover quickly.  


Chan watched him move across the large expanse of their warehouse home, graceful and fluid as water.  


He ran, stepping lightly before doing a cartwheel and springing up and flipping through the air. He landed on his feet perfectly. He turned and grinned victoriously.  


Chan clapped. He was relieved to see that there was no long lasting effects from his injury. Changbin was by far one of their best fighters. It would have been difficult to carry on their work without him on the front line.  


Woojin poked his head out from the kitchen, “Binnie, please be careful.” Changbin gave a thumbs up and a smile before walking downstairs to do who knows what. Chan went and joined Woojin in the kitchen and helped him prepare dinner.  


They worked in silent efficiency and soon, all nine of them were gathered together at the table.  


Once they were finished, Chan spoke, “Is everyone good?”  


They looked around to each other and nodded, determined.  


He nodded too. “Alright. I’ll call Jaebum-hyung tonight. Start getting ready. It’s time.”  


______________________

“We’re ready hyung.”  


“Good, good.” Jaebum sounded relieved, “Mark’s been working non-stop to find any information that could help us but there isn’t much.”  


“Seungmin and Minho haven’t found much either. I think we need to start looking for them,  _ actually _ looking.”   


“You’re right. I’m fairly certain that their main base is in our territory, just hidden well. Come over tomorrow, we can do a full run through just to see if we find anything that we haven’t seen already.”  


“Okay hyung, we’ll be there. See you then.”  


“See you, Channie-ah.”  


He set down his phone and rolled his shoulders, trying to release the growing tension. This was one of the biggest jobs they’ve undertaken and it was different. Chan didn’t think they would gain anything from doing this but it didn’t matter to him. The world was made of grays, not much black and white, not much right or wrong. But this was wrong, human trafficking was wrong. It was an easy enough decision to undertake this task and the rest of the group was with them. Hell, Chan was sure they would follow him into a burning building if he asked. If anything happened, it was his responsibility to lead. He just hoped he made the right choices.  


He walked to where the boys were already sleeping. Jisung had Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix laying on top of him. Chan hoped he could breath from underneath the pile. Minho’s long arms were wrapped around both Changbin and Jeongin. Changbin had a leg thown over the legs of their youngest. Chan settled down next to Woojin. The other boy rolled over and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, snuggling against his back. Chan smiled as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Also I think Changbin's cartwheeling was inspired by their relay dances, they had come out around the time I wrote this heh


	11. Chapter 11

“How are we gonna do this?” asked Minho.

“We’re gonna split up.” replied Jaebum, “You and Seungmin will stay behind at our base with Mark to monitor the camera system. The rest of us will split up into four groups and search the north, south, east, and west districts of our territory.”

They all nodded and decided groups.

Chan pulled each one of his boys into a brief hug before they left, “Be safe, I want you all back in one piece.”

“You too hyung.” Jeongin smiled brightly at him. Chan ruffled his hair fondly.

Then they split up and were gone.

______________________________

“Do they know you?” Jisung asked. The people around them were giving them glanced their way occasionally and stepped away as they walked down the street of the eastern district, searching for anything that might lead them somewhere.

Jinyoung thought for a moment, “Know who we are, yes. Fear us? Not really I don’t think, we’ve done our best to keep this place relatively safe. Well,” He smiled slightly, “As safe as a gang can make it. The only crime that gets to happen here is done by us. Anyone else gets taken out.”

“Taken out?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Politely. At first. It’s why we’ve invested so much time into tracking down Youngwoo. We’ve told him several times to get out and he’ll disappear for awhile only to come back.”

Jisung frowned, “How many times have you used force against him?”

“Too many times to count. The biggest thing we’ve learned so far is that he has his bases spread out thinly and they’re all small. We’ve taken out a few but it hasn’t been enough to stop him.”

Out of nowhere, a burly man ran up to them and tried to shove Jinyoung in the chest. He stepped back lightly and, out of pure instinct, pushed Hyunjin and Jisung behind him.

“You had no right!” He screamed. People began to glance at the commotion.

Jinyoung stared him down, eyes cold as ice, “Can I help you?”

The man was furious, “You ran me and my boys out of our home. And for what? We barely did anything, robbed a convenience store, that’s it!”

He snorted, “That’s it? I’ve seen you before doing much more than that and I know for a fact that we’ve told you to stop or get out. You didn’t listen; you deserved what you got. Now get out.”

“Go to hell!” He screamed and ran off.

Jinyoung sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He turned back to the boys, “Sorry you had to see that.”

They nodded and watched as the man run away.

“What’s gonna happen to him?” Hyunjin asked.

“We give him some time. If he’s not gone in a few days, Yugyeom will take care of him. Come on,” he motioned for them to follow, “We have more ground to cover.”

_________________________

“You’re setting a bad example for the kids.” Jaebum said.

“No I’m not!” Jackson yelled, swinging his fist. It connected with the other man’s jaw with a resounding _crack_ and he went down. He re-joined the group, smiling triumphantly, “I’m teaching them to stand up for others.” He turned to face Felix and Jeongin, “Always look after others.” They nodded, it was something they already did.

Jaebum tilted his head to the side slightly, thinking, “Well, you _did_ have a good reason for that last one.” They had caught a man trying to force a young lady into a dark alley. Jackson spied it immediately and stepped in.

“See! I’m actually setting a good example then!”

Jaebum shook his head, smiling, “Come on Jackson.”

They had been walking throughout the southern district for some time. Other than Jackson’s incident earlier, it had been a remarkably uneventful day.

“Has there been anything out of the ordinary?” asked Felix.

Jaebum frowned, “Not that I can tell. Jackson?” He shook his head.

“What’s that?” Jeongin asked, pointing. They followed his finger to a small building packed in between two shops.

“What’s what?” Jackson asked.

“That building. What do they do there.”

Jaebum frowned, “I’m not sure. Why?”

“Because there were two men who were out on the street earlier but they looked over at us and ran in there. There were lights on in the building as well but they went out as soon as the two went in.”

Jaebum frowned, he hadn’t seen any of that, “You have good eyes, Jeonginnie.” He said, walking towards the building. The others followed after him.

They stood there for a moment, inspecting the building. It was very run down had no markings for them to tell what it had been used for.

Jaebum knocked on the door. “Anyone there?” No answer. He glanced at Jackson and nodded. He then reached out and carefully pulled Felix and Jeongin some distance away.

Jackson stood in front of the door, lifted his foot up, and swiftly kicked the door open with a loud _bang_.

“Wow.” Felix whistled appreciatively.  

They stepped inside.

A group of kids, the youngest around 5, the oldest maybe 17, stared back at them, eyes full of fear.

“ _Shit_.” Jackson breathed.

Jaebum swallowed, “Looks like we found one of their bases.”

______________________________

Woojin glanced at Changbin. It had been some time since the incident and the other seemed to have made a full recovery but he still worried sometimes. He worried a lot of the time really.

Changbin caught him looking, “I’m fine, hyung.”

Woojin smiled at him softly, “I know.”

They followed Youngjae and Yugyeom through the streets. They hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary.

Then, Youngjae’s phone began to ring. He picked it up, “Hello?” After a moment, he motioned for them to follow him.

They stopped in front of a tall apartment building. “Are we in the right place hyung?” He paused for a moment then put the phone on speaker.

“Can you all hear me?” Mark asked. They could. “Alright, look around and tell me if you find a camera jammer. It should be small, black, and most likely in the shape of a box. We lost connection to our cameras in this area and I need them back online.”

They began to wander, searching.

“Anything?” He asked, a few minutes later.

Yugyeom shook his head, “Nothing, hyung.”

“Damn.”

They heard another voice speaking quickly on the other side. It sounded like Seungmin.

“Guys, get back here now,” Mark sounded tense, “We’re losing cameras in other areas. Someone’s trying to cut us off.”

______________________________

Bambam swung his arm around Chan’s shoulders, “How’s life, man?”

Chan grinned, “I’m living.”

Bambam grinned back, “Me too.”

The two friends had been searching the western district but had also taken the time to catch up. It had been awhile since they had last talked.

They were almost done searching when an arm reached out and grabbed Chan’s wrist. He whirled around and came face to face with a hooded figure. Out of instinct, Chan reared his fist back, ready to smash his fist into the other’s face.

“Whoa whoa, hold on a sec.” He shouted, releasing his grip on the boy and backing a safe distance away.

“What do you want?” Bambam’s voice was cold.

The man pulled down his hood to reveal his face and an apologetic smile.

“Sorry for scaring you,” said Yoo Joonmyung, “But we need to talk.”


	12. Chapter 12

Mark took a deep breath and tried unsuccessfully to steel his nerves. It was on him to watch out for the team when they went out and with he was failing his job. His cameras were going down and there wasn’t anything he could do until he found out who it was and where it was coming from. Well, he knew who was doing it really. Lee Youngwoo was their only opposition at the moment, it could only be him. 

His phone began to ring. The caller ID read: “Jaebummie.”

“Hello?” He answered.

“Mark, I need you guys over here.”

“What happened?”

Jaebum told him how Jeongin had spotted the building and their discovery of another base.

“I’m trying to call everyone so they can come here. Searching can wait, we need to get these kids home.”

“Alright. Call Youngjae first, I told him to come back here.”

“Why? Are they done searching?”

“No. Someone’s jamming our cameras. I was about to call you to tell you and the others to come back as well. I can’t monitor you without them. With the way things are, it’s not safe to be out if nobody's watching over you. Especially since we’re all spread out in small groups.”

“We have better odds though if we’re all together though.”

“Yeah, call the others. Me, Seungmin, and Minho are on the way. Send me the address.”

“I will, see you soon.”

“See you.”

______________________________

Jaebum could feel his stress levels rising.

There was about 30 kids here and all of them were scared to death. It was Felix and Jeongin who had won over their trust. They still watched him and Jackson warily. Jaebum didn’t blame them.

They had scoured the entire building for anyone who might have been in charge of this base but to no avail; they had abandoned this place and these kids.

Jinyoung, Jisung, and Hyunjin ran inside. The group of kids immediately froze in fear but Felix and Jeongin smiled at them reassuringly and introduced the new arrivals as their friends. This seemed to placate most of them but the older ones still watched them carefully.

“What can we do to help?” Jinyoung asked.

“The kids are compiling a list of names and addresses if they know them.” Jaebum replied, “We’ll start taking them home as soon as the other groups get here.”

“What about the ones who don’t know their addresses?” asked Jackson.

“We search for reports of missing children. That should take care of almost everyone else.”

They nodded.

Felix walked over and handed him his phone, “That’s everyone’s names. The older ones knew their addresses. Some of the younger ones knew their parents phone numbers. It’s all in there.”

Jinyoung smiled at him and took it, “Thanks Felix.”

The boy nodded, “No problem. Also, the older ones are saying they can go home on their own. What do you wanna do about that?”

Jackson was the one to shake his head, “No, we’re gonna take them home ourselves to make sure they get home safe.”

“Okay, I’ll let them know.”

Mark’s group arrived and Youngjae’s group shortly after. They had found out the addresses of almost all the children by then. They were just waiting for Chan and Bambam to get there and then they would start taking them home.

“What are we supposed to tell the families? That a gang was returning their kids?” asked Yugyeom.

Jinyoung frowned, “He has a point.” They all glanced at Jaebum. He frowned.

“Don’t go up to the door when you take them. Keep your distance but make sure they get inside before leaving. If the kids tell their parents that a gang rescued them, let them think what they want to. It won’t matter by then.” They all nodded.

Then, Bambam and Chan walked in with a familiar face.

Minho smiled and bowed politely, the rest followed suit, “Good to see you again, Joonmyung-ssi.”

The man smiled and was about to say something in return but was interrupted by screaming.

“APPA, APPA!”

Two children, a boy and a girl, ran up and threw themselves at him. He grasped them tightly in his arms, face full of shock, “Eunhyung,” he whispered, “Eunmi. My children, my babies.” He broke down in tears and held the two children in against his chest.

The rest watched the reunion in awe.

“He has information for us,” Chan said quietly to the group, “But let’s give them a moment.” Everyone murmured their agreement.

Joonmyung looked up at them a few minutes later, eyes still bright with tears, “Miracles are being performed today. You are reuniting families. Thank you, thank you so much.”

Youngjae returned his smile, “It’s what’s right.”

Joonmyung nodded, “After that night, they took my children away from me. I’ve been searching for them since and haven’t seen them until now.” His face fell, “I’m sorry for what happened, I’m sorry you got hurt,” he glanced at Changbin, “But I’m glad to see that you’re okay. And I’m glad I found you, I have information that can help you.”

Jaebum leaned forward, “Please, sir, tell us. We promise your family’s safety in return.”

“Thank you, thank you so much,” he whispered, hugging his children tighter. He cleared his throat before speaking, “I can get you into Youngwoo’s main base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm rereading this as I go and I'm kinda surprised with myself because comparing this to my most recent writing, I can actually tell that my writing has gotten better :'DD


	13. Chapter 13

Joonmyung had everyone’s attention now.

“Are you sure?” Jaebum asked, regarding him suspiciously.

He nodded furiously, “They’re planning to ship out a huge group soon so they’ve been transporting people from base to base. I was on duty yesterday when they took a group to the main base. I can get you in.”

“Where’s the base?” Jisung asked, “If we know where it is, we can attack it directly.”

Joonmyung shook his head, “You won’t be able to get in. There’s a long process you have to go through just to get into the building. If they find anything out of the ordinary they won’t hesitate to go on lockdown. Then you can’t do anything.”

Seungmin tilted his head to the side, questioningly, “What did you mean when you said you could ‘get us in?’”

“This is the only way that might work and you aren’t gonna like it but,” he grimaced, “You need to let yourselves get captured by Youngwoo’s men. Not all of you,” he added quickly.

His eyes focused on Stray Kids, “Just you.”

Jackson shot to his feet, “We can’t just let them get captured, it’s too dangerous. What’s gonna happen to them while they’re in there?”

Joonmyung put his hands up in defense, “I know, I know. But it’s the only way that has even the slightest possibility of working.”

Changbin frowned, “And how exactly are we letting them capture us?” he asked.

“Be out on the streets, trust me, they’re looking for you.”

“Bait them.” Jeongin murmured.

Jaebum shook his head, “You still didn’t answer Jackson’s question: what’s gonna happen once they’re in?”

“You’ll need to find a way to wherever the security system is and take it out. That should make it so the rest of you,” he nodded towards GOT7, “Can get it. Then you set free everyone you can.”

“It’s not safe,” Jinyoung murmured, “It’s not safe.”

Jaebum glanced at Chan, “What do you have to say about all of this?”

Chan looked as if he were deep in thought. He shook his head and met Joonmyung’s eyes, “It’s dangerous.” He shook his head again, “I don’t know, we’ll need to talk about it as a team.”

“I need to talk to my group as well.” Jaebum said.

Chan nodded and stood up, the rest of his group followed suit, “Do you need help getting these kids home?”

“No, we should be able to handle it.”

“Alright, we need to be going then. We’ll get back together again soon to discuss.”

“Alright. Be careful on your way home.”

“We will be hyung.”

“One more thing,” Joonmyung said, standing up, “The shipment goes out in a few days. You need to have a plan soon.”

Chan nodded, “We’ll talk again tomorrow. See you later.”

_________________________

“This isn’t a good idea.” Woojin said immediately. They had just gotten back to their home and settled down.

Changbin shook his head, “It’s not that it’s a bad idea,” he said, “Dangerous and reckless as hell, yeah, but the idea isn’t a bad one.”

Jisung nodded in agreement, “I think we could pull it off.”

“That’s the issue,” Minho said, “ _ We _ could pull it off. As a team we could do it but I’m pretty certain that we’re gonna be separated once we’re captured.”

“He’s right,” Seungmin murmured, “We’d have to make our way through individually once we get there and I know I’m not the best fighter. I don’t know if I could get through it on my own.”

Jeongin nodded, looking worried, “Me too, I know I couldn’t fight through by myself.”

“Well, couldn’t we let just a smaller group of us go in?” Hyunjin asked.

“We could,” Chan muttered, “Any of us confident enough in their fighting skills to go in by themself?” He raised his hand. So did Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Felix. He nodded, “Is everyone okay with this plan?” A chorus of “Yes’s” echoed throughout the room. “I’ll call Jaebum-hyung and let him know.” He stepped away and pulled out his phone.

Seungmin nudged Jisung, “Once this is over, you need to teach me how to fight.” Jisung smiled, “Sure thing. You can teach me how to hack then.” “Deal.”

“Can you make it a class for two?” asked Jeongin.

“Of course!”

“Make it three.” Said Woojin, raising his hand high.

“Four!” Chimed Minho.

Jisung’s smile was huge, “Changbin-hyung, you’re gonna have to help me teach.”

Changbin was smiling at them too, “Sure.”

“I’ll help too!” Called Felix.

“We might as well make this a group thing.” Hyunjin said jokingly.

“Good idea, Jinne-ah.” Chan said, smiling widely as he slid his phone back into his pocket, “Group bonding.” They all laughed.

“What did Jaebum-hyung say?” Asked Woojin once they had stopped.

“He’s not too happy but he said he won’t stop us,” Chan said, frowning, “He still thinks it’s too dangerous.”

“We know why he doesn’t like it,” said Changbin, “He doesn’t want to see any of us hurt.”

“ _ I _ don’t want to see any of us hurt.” Murmured Minho.

“It’s understandable,” said Woojin, “We’ve been friends for years and they’ve always tried to look after us.

“Yeah,” Felix nodded in agreement, “But we can handle this.”

“It’ll be tough,” Jisung sighed, “But you’re right, we can do this.”

Jeongin nodded determinedly, “We can. We will.”

“It’s decided then,” said Chan, standing up, “We’re gonna meet up again with GOT7 tomorrow to finalize the full plan.”

“Then what?” asked Seungmin.

“Then,” he said, “We get to work; we take them out.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning and they were walking to GOT7’s base to finalize the plan before they put it into action. 

Chan watched Jeongin fly past him and launch himself onto Felix’s back. He heard Woojin laugh quietly beside him but a sad smile played on his lips. Chan nudged his arm, “What’s wrong?”

Woojin just shoot his head, still smiling that sad smile, “I’m just worried, as usual.”

Chan hummed, “We’ll be okay."

“I know,” he sighed, “I just don’t like the idea of us being separated. We don’t even know how long you guys will be gone.”

Chan placed his hand on Woojin’s shoulder, “We’ll get out as quickly as possible. Then we’ll all be together again.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, “Together.”

“Together, you say?” A man was standing at Woojin’s side, grinning wickedly, he had materialized out of nowhere, “I can keep you together.” Then he reared his fist back and slammed it into Woojin’s face hard enough to knock him to the ground.

Then, a swarm of men poured out onto the street. The group was huge, uncountable. They surrounded the boys in seconds. People began to stare.

Chan hurriedly pulled Woojin to his feet. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” He muttered, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, “Just fine.”

One of the men stepped out and held a gun in the air. He shot into the sky,  _ bang, bang, bang _ . “GET OUTTA HERE.” He roared at the civilians. Many began to scream and run. Then, they were all gone.

They pressed themself shoulder to shoulder in a ring; no one’s back was left unprotected.

One of the men began to talk loudly. Something about ‘we have caught you and there is nowhere for you to run.’ None of them listened.

“Only a few of them have guns.” Changbin muttered from Chan’s side, voice barely audible, “We can take them.”

Chan inhaled through his nostrils, “Hyunjin, Jisung, can you both hear me?”

“Yes.”

“I hear you hyung.”

“Alright, on the count of three, you two and Changbin take out anyone with a gun. Then, we fight our way out of this and run.”

The man was still talking. He was still being ignored.

“One.”

He sensed the three pulling out their hidden pistols and holding them behind their backs, out of sight.

“Two.”

They all tensed, ready to spring.

“ _ Three _ .”

Gunshots rang in the air as they threw themselves into the fight. The streets began to run red with blood. Chaos took its hold.

Felix threw himself into the crowd, ducking and weaving in and out, no one could keep up with him. He shoved and pushed as much as he could. Jeongin and Jisung moved closely behind him, their fists flying. They thrived off the confusion he was causing.

Seungmin slammed his knee into someone’s stomach. They doubled over groaning and he let their body drop to the ground. Woojin had his back pressed against his, feet kicking out and connecting with chests. A pile of men began to rise around them.

Minho threw his weight against anybody he could and knocked them to the ground. Hyunjin followed behind with his gun and silenced everyone Minho put down. Their strategy was grim but effective.

Chan and Changbin moved side by side. They were machines, punching and kicking with deadly force. No one could stand in their way, they got knocked to the ground.

They were strong. They were unbeatable. They were killers. They didn’t hesitate for a second.

_ Click _ .

“STOP OR I BLOW HIS HEAD IN.”

The same man that had been talking earlier had picked up one of the pistols from one of his fallen men. He had the barrel of it pressed against Jeongin’s temple, an arm wrapped tightly around his neck. His finger was on the trigger.

Everyone froze.

“Hands in the air!” He yelled, “Do it!”

They slowly raised their hands.

“Drop the guns and kick them away. Now!”

Three guns skidded across the ground.  

“We did what you wanted, let him go.” Chan growled. Jeongin’s eyes were wide in fear. Chan made a silent promise,  _ I won’t let anything happen to you. To any of you. _

“Sorry,” he grinned wickedly, “No can do. My employer wants all of you. Lucky for you, he wants you alive or you’d all be dead by now.” He slammed the butt of the pistol into Jeongin’s head and he collapsed to the ground in a small heap.

Someone came up behind Chan and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and forcing him to his knees. Minho was yelling, “Let us go!” again and again he yelled and tried to pull out of the grip of the one's holding him. “Shut up!” One of them snarled and he smashed his fist into Minho’s head, knocking him out.

Jisung had lunged for Jeongin but a group of men surged up behind him and grabbed him, locking him in place. He kicked his legs out, trying to break free but they held tightly to him. Woojin’s eyes were wide with horror but he was forced to the ground with his cheek scraping against the pavement, a knee dug into his back holding him down.

A man had his arm fastened around Felix’s neck in a suffocating chokehold. He thrashed in his grip, struggling for air but he couldn’t break free. His body went limp. “No!” Changbin yelled. He managed to break away from the men holding him only for one to run in front of him and grab him by the front of his shirt and slammed his body against the ground. The air in his lungs  _ whooshed _ out and he was still.

One man picked up a gun from the ground and pointed it at Hyunjin and Seungmin. Hyunjin quickly stepped in front of the other boy protectively. “Don’t move.” The man growled. Hyunjin glared at him but neither of them moved.

Chan saw all of this and felt his blood go cold. He tried to yell for help, tried to save his boys, his brothers, his family.

Then, something slammed into the back of his head and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... yeah feel free to yell at me in the comments msnsns


	15. Chapter 15

Jaebum paced restlessly. It’s not that he paced out of impatience; he paced out of worry. Chan and his boys were supposed to arrive an hour before. He called each of their phones several times but got no answer. 

Youngjae kept glancing at his wristwatch. Another 30 minutes passed.

Bambam stood up and said, “Something’s happened.” At the same time, Jackson shot to his feet, “We need to find them.”

Youngjae and Yugyeom both nodded in agreement. Jinyoung was already halfway to the door.

It didn’t take long for them to find where it had happened, the streets were still painted red with blood. That alone confirmed their fears: Stray Kids had been captured. It didn’t take them long to guess who had done it.

Mark bent down next to a pool of blood, surveying it, “It hasn’t dried yet” he called, “They might still be close.”

“We need to find them,” Jaebum muttered, “We need to.”

They searched the streets for hours but found nothing. No trace, no clue, nothing. They were nearly sick with worry.

They returned to their base, hearts heavy. Jaebum took a deep breath to try and steady himself.

“Call Joonmyung,” he said,  “We need to save them.”

____________________________________

Everything hurt.

Jisung slowly opened his eyes. A lone light bulb flickered and swung above him but it was enough to blind him.

“You’re awake.”

It was Woojin. He was holding Jisung in his lap, arms wrapped around him pulling him close to his chest. Jisung curled his body against his. He found warmth and comfort.

They were in a small white room. A door was shut on the wall opposite of them. It was undoubtedly locked.

His head swiveled around the room searching in vain for familiar faces.

“It’s just us.” Woojin said quietly, “I don’t know where the rest are. I only remember them knocking us all out and waking up here.”

“We need to get out of here.” Jisung murmured, voice weak. Woojin stroked his hair, “Yeah.”

They stayed this way for a while. The light bulb still swung above them. Time seemed to stop.

Woojin held Jisung a little tighter.

_______________________________

Lee Youngwoo smiled to himself.

He watched the camera footage of GOT7 running the streets of Seoul desperately trying to find the kids he now had scattered throughout his compound.

One of his lieutenants walked up behind him and bowed respectively. He waited to be acknowledged. Youngwoo took his time; he was in no hurry.

“What?” he demanded. A few minutes had passed; the man had waited.

“Sir, what do you want us to do with them?” He asked.

Youngwoo’s smile turned wicked.

“Bring them to me.”


	16. Chapter 16

Changbin slammed the bottom of his foot into the door again. It didn’t budge. He narrowed his eyes and cursed to himself quietly before kicking it again.

“I don’t think that’s gonna do anything hyung.” Jeongin murmured softly. He was sitting down leaned against the wall behind Changbin. A dark bruise was spread from his right temple and partially across his cheekbone.

“Then it’ll at least piss somebody off.” He muttered, kicking one last time before sitting against the wall as well. Jeongin leaned against him and laid his head on his shoulder. Time seemed to stop.

Then the door rattled and opened slowly.

The two shot to their feet.

A man walked in. He wore a suit and had his dark hair was slicked back. Two others walked in behind him; they were each holding a pair of handcuffs. The first one walked to stand directly in front of the two and began to speak in a loud voice:

“You are to-”

He was cut of by Changbin slamming his foot into his stomach.

“ _ Bitch _ .” He snarled, “Let us go.”

He stumbled back, doubling over in pain. The other two men surged forward. One of them slammed their fist into Changbin’s face. His nose began to pour blood. He and Jeongin were grabbed and forced into handcuffs.

“Take them.” The other man gasped, still holding his stomach.

Jeongin couldn’t help but snort softly, “Only you would do that.” He whispered. Changbin heard him and smirked in response. His nose was still bleeding.

___________________________

Chan felt as if some of the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders had finally lifted. His entire group was together again.

They stood in a semi-circle, hands cuffed behind their backs. Their faces and bodies were a patchwork of dried blood and bruises but they were all here. They lightly kicked each other with their feet, sharing soft smiles of relief.

“It’s good to see you boys again.” Said Lee Youngwoo. He walked in the door and it shut loudly behind him. They immediately focused their attention on him, glaring.

He walked in front of each of them, observing each of them. He stopped in front of Seungmin and grabbed his chin, forcing his head back. Felix growled a warning beside him. Youngwoo grinned and let go.

“You’re all stuck here-” he began but Minho cut him off, “If you’re gonna give a damned speech, do us all a favor and just don’t.”

Youngwoo glared at him, his mask slipping briefly before he straightened and nodded, “Very well,” he said. “I’ll make it short but I want you all to know that you live and die by my command. All in all, I want you to join me.”

They all stared at him blankly.

“Are you kidding me?” Asked Jisung, raising an eyebrow.

“There’s no way in hell we’re joining you.” Hyunjin muttered.

“You say that now,” Youngwoo replied, smiling generously, “But it’s either that or be sold as slaves.”

“That won’t change our minds.” Woojin said. The rest of them nodded, determined.

“We’re never gonna join you.” Chan finished.

Youngwoo paused for a moment, frowning, “Very well,” he said finally, “Perhaps you need some convincing then.” He clapped his hands a group of men gathered inside; it was the same group that had captured them.

He glanced at them, “Make them change their minds, will you?”

They grinned, eyes full of malice and they surrounded the Stray Kids.

The boys pressed their bodies tightly against each other. Their hands were still cuffed behind them, there wasn’t a way to fight back.

Youngwoo clapped again and they were lost under the sea of bodies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING I HAD SOME FAMILY STUFF GOING ON BUT I'M BACK SO TAKE A DOUBLE UPDATE TO COMPENSATE???

Felix was abruptly pulled from the darkness by a pair of hands tugging at him. His instincts kicked in and he lashed out wildly at whoever was grabbing him.

“Hey hey hey, calm down, it’s okay. No one’s trying to hurt you anymore.”

The voice was soft, familiar, and comforting. Felix stopped struggling.

“Sorry Channie-hyung.” He smiled sheepishly.

Chan smiled at him and engulfed him in a hug. “Come on,” he murmured, “Try to stand up.”

He tried to stand but he could barely move. Then he remembered. The swarm of men taking them over. He had been tackled him to the ground and then the kicking started. Thankfully, everything had gone black soon after.

He finally made it to his feet but his knees immediately began to buckle. Chan wrapped his arms around him again until he was steady.

Someone groaned. They turned to see Minho pushing himself to his feet. He swayed and almost fell. Chan lunged to catch him but lost his grip on Felix. They both stumbled before grabbing onto each other and righting themselves.

Minho waved him off, “I’m alright,” he coughed, standing up, “I’m good.” He coughed again and a trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Chan surveyed to room, he was almost sick with worry. Felix followed his gaze.

Woojin was kneeling on the ground trying to rouse Hyunjin. Minho stumbled over to where Jeongin was laying and knelt down next to him. Jisung was walking with a heavy limp, expression full of pain. Seungmin was slowly pushing himself to his feet. Changbin lay curled in on himself a few feet away.

“You good?” Chan asked. Felix nodded and they let go of each other. Chan stayed for a moment to make sure he could stand before walking to where Changbin was; he was limping too.

“Wake up Binnie.” Chan shuddered for a moment. He remembered the last time he couldn’t wake Changbin up. He never wanted to go through that ever again.

The other boy began to stir and Chan waited. He didn’t want him to wake up like Felix had: afraid of who it was and lashing out to protect himself.

Changbin sat up slowly, eyes bleary. He hugged his right arm against his chest, grimacing. Chan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tried to smile.

“Hey,” he said, “How do you feel?”

Changbin shook his head, “Not great but I’m alive I think.”

Chan nodded and motioned towards him, “Let me see your arm.”

He moved slowly and let Chan hold his arm. It was shaking and he winced in pain whenever he moved.

Chan carefully rolled up his sleeve to look. Dark bruises trailed along his skin and his entire wrist was swollen painfully. Woojin appeared at his side and knelt down next to them.

“Everyone’s up.” He murmured, carefully taking Changbin’s arm from Chan. He turned it slowly and shook his head. “Bad sprain. I can’t do anything for it right now either. Just try not to move too much, alright?” Changbin nodded and they all stood up.

“How’re we looking?” Chan asked.

Woojin sighed, “It’s not good. Seungmin’s got a huge gash on his head, Jisung can barely walk, Minho’s got some internal bleeding somewhere, Changbin’s wrist is badly sprained, something’s wrong with Hyunjin’s knee, and Felix and Jeongin are both showing signs of serious concussions and honestly we all probably have concussions after what we went through. Who knows what else.”

Chan nodded, “What about you?”

“I don’t know. It hurts to breath deeply. Bruised ribs probably but they might be broken.  I’ll be fine but I still need to check you. What hurts?”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly, “Just general pain.” 

“Chan.” Woojin gave him a look of warning.

He hesitated before sighing, “I keep seeing black spots. It’s probably just a concussion though. I’m fine, really.”

Woojin’s forehead creased in worry but he slowly nodded, “We all need to get to the hospital.”

“I know. Come on, let’s all get together.”

Everyone slowly limped or stumbled to the middle of the room. They sat down and leaned heavily against one another.

“What’s the plan?” asked Hyunjin. Everyone looked at Chan.

He thought for a moment before speaking, “For now, rest. There’s nothing else we can do right now without hurting ourselves even more.”

They nodded and quiet conversations broke out.

“Did you see all the cameras, hyung?” asked Seungmin. Dark bloodstains streaked down his cheek from the gash on his head. It was partially covered by his bangs.

Chan nodded, “I did.” There were several placed throughout the room but they knew they were being watched even before they found the cameras.

They were there for what seemed like days. They told stories and jokes, trying to make each other smile. It wasn’t an ideal situation but at least they weren’t separated.

Suddenly, someone began to pound on the door.

Chan and Woojin pushed as many of the others as they could behind them. They tensed, ready to spring at whatever was about to come in.

A piece of paper slid under the door.

Chan stepped forward carefully and picked it up. He read it out loud:

_ “Run. Go left out this door, then right, straight, right again, left, straight. Keep going and you'll get out but you might have to fight your way through. Jaebum and his group are waiting for you. Hurry, you won’t have a lot of time. All hell is about to break loose, be ready.”  _ -Joonmyung

He had just finished reading when the sirens started blaring. The the door slammed open and they jumped in surprise. There was no one outside.

“What do we do?” asked Jeongin.

Chan turned to face them, eyes determined, “We get the hell out of here and go home.”


	18. Chapter 18

They rushed to the door but a voice stopped them.

“Hyung.” Jisung’s eyes were wide with worry. He gestured helplessly to his injured foot. He still couldn’t put hardly any weight on it.

Minho knelt down with his back facing him, “I’ll carry you, come on.”

Jisung hesitated for a moment before carefully climbing onto his hyung’s back. Minho nodded at Chan once he had a grip on Jisung, “Ready when you are.”

Chan faced the group one last time. “Joonmyung’s note said we might have to fight our way out. I won’t tell you to not fight but please,  _ please _ be careful. I don’t want anyone getting more hurt than they already are.” They all nodded and followed Chan out the door.

__________________________________

Jackson craned his neck to see farther. He was watching the main entrance of Youngwoo’s main base. Bullets flew past and Jinyoung harshly pulled him down to cover.

“Are you insane?” he demanded, shaking him slightly, “You’re gonna get yourself killed!”

“I’m looking for the kids!” Jackson snapped back. He had every intention of running and carrying each one of them back to safety the moment he saw them.

“Focus!” Jaebum shouted. He took aim and fired his gun.

They had found Joonmyung and forced him to tell them where the main base was. Their plan was to distract as many of their men as possible so that Stray Kids could escape. They hadn’t been able to plan any further than that; there was just no time.

Youngjae ran and knelt down next to Jaebum, “There’s more men than we thought, we can’t hold this for much longer.”

Jaebum clenched his teeth, “We have to. We need to get them out of there.”

Youngjae nodded grimly, “I know.”

“More men incoming!” yelled Bambam.

Jaebum stood and started firing again, “Keep firing, we aren’t moving until we see the kids.”

“Jaebum,” Mark’s surprisingly calm voice sounded in his earpiece, “Yugyeom says he sees Youngwoo.”

He was about to respond when a voice blared across the battlefield. It was Youngwoo, he was holding a megaphone to his mouth. The bullets stopped.

“GOT7,” he called, “I want to negotiate.”

_________________________________

Chan led them. The others ran at a steady pace behind him. Woojin stayed at the back to make sure no one got left behind.

“Wait!” Jeongin shouted. A sign hung on the wall:  _ Security _ . An arrow pointed to the right; they needed to go left.

“I almost forgot,” Seungmin gasped in realization, “There are other people that are trapped here.”

“They’re gonna be sold as slaves if we don’t do anything.” Hyunjin murmured.

“We need to help them. It’s the reason why we’re here.” Felix said, eyes wide in desperation.

Chan nodded slowly, “You’re right,” he began to push them towards the left, “All of you go, run. I’ll do something about it then catch up.”

Woojin planted his feet solidly on the ground, “ _ No _ . We’re not getting split up again and you aren’t going by yourself.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Chan pleaded, “Go, I promise I’ll be right behind you.”

“No means no hyung.” Changbin’s mouth was set in determination.

“We all leave,” Jisung said, “Or we all stay. No splitting up.”

“Nine or none.” Minho finished, “We do this together or not at all.”

Chan stared at them, eyes wide in shock. Still, he felt a warm feeling of pride in his chest. “Alright,” he said, relenting, “Let’s go.”

And together, they turned and ran to the right.

_________________________________

They all could see Youngwoo now. He stood right outside the entrance to the compound.

“Go to hell!” Jackson yelled.

“I don’t think so,” he replied, his voice projected by the megaphone, “At least, not yet. Come, let’s talk face to face, like men.” He tossed the megaphone to the ground and began to walk towards him.

“Mark,” Jaebum’s voice was a forced steady, “You and Yugyeom stay behind but tell Yugyeom to have his gun pointed at that bastard’s head.”

“Will do. Be safe, we’ll be watching.”

He stood and motioned for the others to follow him. They met Youngwoo halfway. He bowed to them mockingly.

“Gentlemen. How nice of you to join me. How are you all on this fine day?”

“Cut the shit,” Jaebum snapped, “Where are they?”

Youngwoo’s grin stretched across his entire face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jackson whipped out his gun and pointed it at his head instantly, “Don’t you dare play dumb. Where. Are. They.”

“Give them back to us and we’ll leave. That’s all we want.” Jinyoung said, voice low.

Youngwoo leaned forward, “I told you: I want to negotiate.”

“GOT7 doesn’t negotiate with bastards like you.” Snapped Bambam. Jaebum held up a hand for silence. Anger flowed through his veins but they needed to play their cards right, “What do you want?”

Youngwoo’s smile was impossibly huge, “I’m so glad you asked.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Any idea where the actual room is?” Called Seungmin, they had been running for some time now. 

“Nope,” Chan replied, “This place must be huge.”

“We’ll find it.” Woojin said, “We just need to keep going.”

They rounded a corner but bullets started flying past them. A small group of armed men were stationed at the end of the hall.

Chan forcefully shoved them back around the corner. They pressed their bodies against the wall. The bullets stopped and Chan held up a hand for them to wait.

They heard footsteps; someone was walking towards them. Chan waited, body tense. One man stepped around the corner and Chan lunged. The man tried to shoot but Chan grabbed him and wrestled the gun from him. He immediately aimed and shot him. The man fell to the ground.

He was about to shoot the remaining men but one beat him to it. He stood up and began shooting his own allies. Chan was shocked but he waited until he was done before aiming his own gun.

“Wait wait, don’t shoot!” The last man yelled, “It’s me, it’s me, put the gun down, Channie-ah.”

The others began to step around the corner. Minho gasped, “Joonmyung-ssi, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask all of you the same.” He cried, “I gave you instructions to get out, what are you still doing here? It’s too dangerous, you need to go, now!”

Changbin frowned, “To answer your question, we’re here to finish the job, we’re getting as many people outta here as possible. Now answer ours: what are  _ you _ doing here? I thought you were leaving the country with your kids.”

He shook his head, “I was but Jaebum found me before I was gone. He told me what had happened. I owe all of you my life and so here I am, repaying my debt.”

Jeongin frowned, “But Joonmyung-ssi, you got us out, why aren’t you gone yet?”

Joonmyung hesitated, “Same reason why you’re still here: I need to get these people out. It’s just not right to leave them here, I just can’t.”

“Then we’ll go together.” Jisung said. He was still clinging to Minho’s back.

Joonmyung frowned before nodding slowly, “I know I can’t convince you to leave. Come on, the security room is this way.” He turned and ran down the hall, they followed.

_______________________________

“In short, I want this,” Youngwoo moved his arm in a sweeping motion, “To end. I want us to stop fighting each other. In return, I will move my operations out of your territory and you’ll never see me again. And,” he continued, “I will release Stray Kids.”

Jaebum frowned, “And what if we don’t agree?”

Youngwoo’s smile returned, “Then you die. But not before I make you watch those boys be broken and sold. I want them to know that it’s your fault that they had live like that for the rest of their lives because you wouldn’t accept my generous offer.”

Bambam’s eyes narrowed, “You’re lying. We’ve dealt with snakes like you in the past and this is no different.”

Youngwoo held up his right hand, “I am a man of my word. You will see if you agree.”

They glanced at each other. Finally, Jinyoung spoke, “We want to see the kids, bring them to us. Where are they?”

There it was. Youngwoo’s expression shifted for half a second. That’s all they needed to see.

“Of course.” His smile was forced, “Give me a moment.” He stepped back and raised his hand to signal for his men to attack but Jaebum was quicker.

The leader of GOT7 raised his hand and snapped his fingers, once.

From far away, Mark laughed softly to himself.

Jackson, Youngjae, Jinyoung, and Bambam all whipped out their guns and turned. Gunshots rang through the air and soon, all of Youngwoo’s men fell to the ground, dead.

A shot rang out from far behind them. A bullet pierced Youngwoo’s chest. He stared at them in shock as red began to stain his clothes.

“Let me repeat what we said earlier,” Jaebum said, eyes hardening, “GOT7 doesn’t negotiate with bastards like you. And one more thing,” he added, “Yugyeom never misses.”

Youngwoo’s lips were moving but no sound came out.

Then he fell to the ground, dead.

_____________________________________

“There it is!” Joonmyung yelled. He pointed to a door that read  _ Security _ in bright red letters, “It may be locked so we might have to-”

He didn’t get to finish. Changbin ran past him and stopped short in front of the door. He raised his leg up and smashed his foot into the door. It slammed open with a loud  _ bang _ . He turned towards them, “It’s not locked.” He declared.

Joonmyung’s jaw fell in shock but he quickly shut it, “Well,” he murmured, “That’s one way to do it.” They followed him inside the security room.

Computer screens flashed on every wall. They displayed live camera footage from around the compound.

“What do we need to do?” Asked Minho. Jisung had slid off his back as soon as they walked in; he was helping him into a chair.  Seungmin scanned the room with sharp eyes.

“Spread out, look for the main control panel.” Joonmyung called.

“Is this it?” Jeongin asked, he pointed to a panel of brightly colored buttons near the end of the room.

“I think so. Look for a button that might open all the doors in the compound but don’t press anything. You might put us on lockdown and then we’ll really be in trouble.”

“There!” Hyunjin pointed to a glowing blue button that read “OPEN.”

“That must be it,” Woojin muttered, “It has to be.”

“Okay.” Joonmyung took a deep breath. He pushed the button.

Red lights started flashing and a siren began to wail. They latched onto each other in surprise.

“Look!” Jisung yelled.

He was pointing to the surveillance screens. Doors were slamming open one by one. People began to step outside hesitantly.

“Run,” Minho murmured, watching them, “Come on, you’re free now. Run.”

Someone shouted and they began to wander down the halls. They began to pick up speed and soon, they were running.

Joonmyung stepped back, “They’ll find their way out. We need to go.”

They nodded and started towards the door.

They heard voices on the other side.

“They’re in there!”

Hyunjin ran and slammed the door shut and pressed his weight against it. Someone on the other side began to shove the door hard enough for him to almost knock him off his feet.

“Come on!” he yelled, desperately motioning for the others to help. Chan and Felix ran and joined him.

“What now?” asked Seungmin.

Joonmyung swallowed heavily, “Remember when I said we may have to fight our way out? That’s what we need to do.”

They glanced at each other anxiously.They only had two guns to fight back with, Jisung still couldn’t walk, Changbin couldn’t move his arm, and all of them were half-dead with exhaustion.

Chan pressed his lips together in a tight line, “I’m opening the door. The rest of you run and do whatever you can to get through but no matter what, stay together. We ready?” They nodded and braced themselves.

Chan nodded at Hyunjin and Felix and they stepped back from the door. It flew open and a group of men stumbled inside. Chan and Joonmyung immediately started shooting.

“GO!” Joonmyung yelled.

Minho and Changbin ran out first. They shoved as many men as possible out of they way as they could. Woojin scooped Jisung into his arms and followed. Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin and Seungmin by the hand and ran after them. Felix stopped short at the door.

“Come on!” He shouted. Chan and Joonmyung turned and together, they ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Major Character Death"
> 
> hA


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D
> 
> Last chap, here we go!

Chan realized that he was quickly running out of bullets. 

“Left!” Yelled Joonmyung. He had run out long before. Minho led them and turned.

They turned another corner and met a group of people blacking the hall. Their clothes were filthy and expressions gaunt. It was a group of captives. There was no telling how long they’d been trapped here.

“Move!” Shouted Changbin, “Follow us, we’ll lead you out.”

They shoved through the crowd and kept going. Thankfully, they began to follow them.

“Almost there.” Joonmyung said after some time. They had met more groups on the way and had slowly built up a mob of people following behind them. “Turn right, go straight and we’re free!”

They all felt it: hope. They turned to each other, still running, and smiled. Someone laughed and soon, they were all laughing. They almost fed off of each other’s euphoria and ran faster.

They turned right and heard the sound of guns clicking.

“Stop right there or we shoot.”

They froze in place and stared in shock at the group of men standing in front of them, blocking their way to freedom.

“Get on your knees and put your hands up.”

The boys glanced at each other, desperately trying to formulate a plan to save themselves and the people behind them.

“You’ve got until 3 to get down or you’re all dead. Three”

Chan tried to swallow but his mouth was to dry. Panic began to well up in his chest, He felt someone slip their hand into his.

Woojin smiled at him gently.

He had set Jisung down gently. The other boy had linked hands with him and Seungmin.

The rest of them followed, grabbing each other’s hands and standing together.

“Two.”

“Get behind us.” Chan called softly to the people standing behind them.

The boys pressed their bodies tightly together to form a barrier in between the guns and the innocents wrongly taken from their homes and families.

Chan looked at his boys. They were smiling sadly at one another but looked oddly at peace.

Then it struck him.

They were about to die.

And they were okay with it.

They were okay with it because they would die in the way each of them had quietly hoped for: protecting someone else.

His only regret was not being able to protect them. His group. His boys. His family.

Chan smiled softly and squeezed Woojin’s hand a little tighter.

“One.”

And Stray Kids stood together and quietly said goodbye to each other, to the people they called home.

“Time’s up.”

A single gun clicked.

“Put it down or I shoot.”

Jaebum stood behind the man that was counting, gun pointed straight at his head. His eyes burned with fire. The rest of his group spread out behind him.

“Your leader is dead,” he called, “And I suggest you get out before you join him.”

“Who do you think you-”

_ Bang _ .

His body fell to the ground.

Jaebum’s stare turned icy, “I wasn’t joking.” He pulled out another gun and tossed it high over their heads.

It landed in Hyunjin’s hands. He immediately took it and aimed  at the head of a man that was in their way.

More guns began to take flight. They were like birds. The sight of them flying was almost beautiful.

Soon, Stray Kids and GOT7 were all armed and had surrounded the group.

“Get on your knees and put your hands up.” Changbin called, grinning wickedly.

They stood there, glaring defiantly.

“You’ve got until 3 to get down or you’re all dead.” Minho added.

Their expressions wavered. Helplessness began to set in.

“Three.” Jeongin called in a sing-song voice.

Their knees began to buckle.

“Two.” Felix smirked, expression almost smug.

Some began to put their guns down.

“One.” Jisung grinned.

And at once, the entire group lost their nerve and threw themselves to the ground.

“Thought so.” Chan muttered under his breath.

The people behind them began to cheer.

Jackson sprinted from the other side and ran to them. He picked up Jeongin and Seungmin and began to squeeze them tightly. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Jackson no!” Mark shouted, “You’ll crush them, put them down!” He ran over to try and stop his friend. Jinyoung followed closely behind.

Bambam ran over and nearly tackled Chan in a hug,  “I’m so glad you’re all okay.”

Chan squeezed him back, “Me too.”

“Come on.” Jaebum called, grinning, “Let’s go home.”

They followed him outside.

A group of people had already formed and people were desperately trying to get home. Police cars were pulling up.

They were free.

Behind them, Felix laughed loudly.

They turned towards him and he smiled at them brightly.

“It’s so sunny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me until the very end. Tell me what you thought maybe? :)
> 
> Aaa what a wild ride though huh. I don't know if you guys know this, but this was the first fanfic I ever wrote and I'm glad it was for Stray Kids :')))
> 
> Also! Look out for tomorrow! I plan to start uploading my oneshot series yayyy. It's called Every Little Piece (Stray Kids Oneshot Series) and it's basically pure fluff lol. It's a little different from my usual style but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> So anyway, I do want you guys to know that I will always write for Stray Kids so keep looking for me yeah? Heh.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> ~spear-bean

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
